


in the middle of the night

by vogelwrites



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, Drabble, M/M, Night Terrors, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: Oscar's been having night terrors. Zolf helps the best he can.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	in the middle of the night

Zolf woke to a strangled cry as Oscar Wilde shot up in bed like an arrow. Zolf’s heart lurched at the noise. These fits happened almost nightly for Oscar now, and they broke his heart each and every time.

“Oscar?” Zolf mumbled into his pillow. 

“It’s nothing, love, go back to bed,” Oscar whispered, but his voice wasn’t quite right. Too shaky, full of residual terror from whatever had caused his sudden awakening. He carefully climbed back under the covers, facing away from Zolf.

Quietly, Zolf rolled over and wrapped his arms around Oscar’s stomach. “-’s alright, Oscar. I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> me, to the riders: haha look at this prompt i reblogged months ago what if it were zoscar
> 
> me, forty minutes later: _-hands them this-_
> 
> thanks to melange for help with tags!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [in the middle of the night [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587821) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
